Survival (Game Mode)
Creative mode is a game mode introduced in the Beta 1.8 update. In this mode, players have unlimited resources, health, and experience. Players also have the ability to fly. Hostile mobs will not attack, and as of release 1.6, they will not fight back when attacked. All blocks can be placed or destroyed with one hit, while inside the world border. Overview Creative Mode moves a player's crafting interface, and replaces it with a menu of all objects, allowing a player to simply drag and drop blocks/Items into his/her inventory. When an object is placed in the inventory, only one of that block is visible, but that block is actually unlimited. This allows a player to construct anything they want. A player can carry food with them, but it is impossible to eat. This mode is very similar to Classic, which also gives a player unlimited blocks. The only difference is that Minecraft Classic has fewer available blocks than the current version of creative mode. If a player destroys the naturally occurring bedrock, they will find the Void. Falling into the void while in Creative Mode is the only way possible to die other than /kill (unless using the bedrock edition). Players also have the ability to fly by double tapping the (default). If a player is in creative mode, they will have access to commands (unless they choose to disable them), also known as cheats, which a player can use by typing in a forward slash (/) followed by the command. Some commands can change a player's gamemode, change the time, start/stop weather, and give a player large amounts of XP, as well as allow a player to teleport to another player if they are playing on a LAN server. The possible commands are listed here. Trivia * In console editions and the Bedrock Edition, opening a world in creative mode disables Achievements and leaderboards for that world. *In creative mode, players can get spawn eggs out of their inventory which can spawn all mobs, excluding bosses and golems. *There are multiple items such as Silverfish Blocks that are exclusive to Creative Mode. *Creative mode is available on ''Minecraft Java Edition'', ''Minecraft Bedrock Edition'', ''Minecraft'' Xbox 360 Edition and[[Minecraft PlayStation 3 Edition| Minecraft PlayStation 3 Edition]] and ''Minecraft'' Nintendo Switch Edition. *A group of players in the Xbox-360 edition used the Duplication glitch to get 254 of any item in order to improve their maps or to provide resources to other guests. Updates on the glitch were never official, but it instead reduced the chances of every successful duplication. For example, before the updates, it only took one try with the dispenser glitch to get 254 items. However, when the updates came, it was reduced to three tries and was later fully patched in another update. So far, the furnace glitch isn't fully patched, and does the same thing, except the success rate is much lower than first patched dispenser. *In the PS3 edition, the inventory is unchanged, but the crafting menu is replaced with the creative mode inventory, which is the same as the Creative Mode inventory in other editions. *As of Snapshot 12w15a, when using the copy block on something such as Redstone Wire, Snow Layer, or a Nether/End Portal, it would give a player exactly what they clicked (ex. Using copy block on a Snow Layer will give the user the snow layer.). *When a player uses copy block on an entity (Excluding the Enderdragon, players, or piston heads), it will give them the respective egg. Also, when the spawn egg is used on its relative mob, it spawns a baby mob, but only for non-hostile mobs. Endermen, Spiders, or Squids do not count. *As of version 1.3.1, the creative mode inventory is categorized into various tabs of items and blocks to help players find blocks easier. *The only ways to die in creative mode are to fall into the void or to use the /kill command to kill a player if they are playing on the PC version or the Bedrock Edition. *In Console Editions, players cannot break the bedrock layer separating the Overworld and the Void, even in creative mode. * In 1.12, the miscellaneous tab is merged with the materials tab, which is on the bottom-left, to give room for the new toolbars tab. * This, survival mode, and adventure mode are the only modes available in the console edition. Gallery es:Modo creativopl:Creativeuk:Творчість Category:Game Modes Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Policy Category:Opaque Blocks Category:Plug-ins Category:Minecraft: Story Mode Category:Get Fucked Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Seeds